


Forgotten

by SparkGoddess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Ink, M/M, Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Hannibal ficlet that my muse thought should exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

That little spot on his neck always drew me in. It called to me during exhaustion to rest my head and when I was ravenous, it called me to take until I was sated.

I knew it was because of that trail of ink against it. If you didn't look, you'd miss it as most his clothes hid it well but I knew where it ended and where it began.

I licked the length of it, teeth joining in to feast on it as I traced the pattern with my tongue. I can hear his breaths come in quicker, the small curses muffled from the pillows as he tried to watch what I was doing to him.

I loved the power I felt when he shook as I reached that spot on his back that was the most sensitive. He'd fought the moans when the artist had filled in the color but with me, he let everything out.

My fingers danced up his side as I moved lower and lower until I reached the part where it moved to the right of his body.

"If I close my eyes, I can taste the ink under my tongue" I punctuated the statement with a nip of his side. He bucked slightly. "If that's what you wanted, you should have asked" I smiled.

I moved back over the small red spot I'd made, kissing it before biting down. Slowly letting my teeth dig into his skin as the sound of his growls hit my ears.

It was never deep enough to cut into the skin but just enough to send him over the edge and to fill my mouth with the slight taste of copper.

After his becoming, he'd changed. He wore the ink on his back proudly of his conquered foe. The first of many that we shared as the world forgot us and we sailed into a bloody sunset.


End file.
